


A Varied Catalogue Of Stimuli

by ialpiriel



Series: Do You Remember (Sole Survivor Mal) [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f!survivor and curie get up to some experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Varied Catalogue Of Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> originally psoted o nthe [fallout kink meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=18262215#t18262215)

“You’re sure?” Mal asks. Rubs her hands across Curie’s biceps.

“Certainly!” Curie chirps. “I have greatly enjoyed my explorations while alone, and I am eager to experience a wider array of sensations with a partner I trust very much.” She lifts her arms, rests her fingertips on Mal’s shoulders, taps her fingers across the darkening freckles. Mal drops her hands to Curie’s waist. “As you have prior expressed a great interest in stimulating others, as well as your confessions of the feelings you have held for me, you were the natural choice for my continuing experimentation.”

“Glad to hear I’m your first choice,” Mal replies, takes Curie’s hands off her shoulders and presses them into Curie’s thighs. “What do you want me to do?” she asks. “You have a preference?”

“I would very much like the stimulation to be sexual in nature,” Curie replies. “I have had much success in charting other physiological reactions this body has, however, from observation I have also concluded that many individuals experience varying levels of arousal and reaction to a varied catalogue of stimuli, depending on their partner’s presence and the partner in question.” Curie taps the back of her thumb against her lips, tips it to bite at her fingernail. Narrows her eyes, studies Mal, who raises one eyebrow, but keeps her mouth shut. “I believe I would first like to test my reaction to oral stimulus on the genitals, if that is acceptable to you? This is the area in which my data is most lacking.”

“Can do, sweetheart,” Mal agrees, pulls away from Curie and drops herself over the side of the bed. Kneels on the woven rug, leans on her elbows on the mattress. Grins up at Curie. “Why don’t you get over here, and you can start gathering data.” She pats the bed in front of herself, sits back and tucks her elbows into her sides to make way for Curie.

“Ah, certainly!” Curie agrees, scoots across the bed and spreads her legs, settles one to either side of Mal’s knees, flat on the floor. Mal runs her hands up Curie’s legs, from her bald ankle, across her hairy shins, around to her hairy calves, up to her bald knees. Kisses one kneecap, then the other, trails kisses up Curie’s thigh, switches sides and does it again, a line of dry and inseparable kisses. 

Curie watches, notes Mal’s movements, squirms a little as Mal’s lips tickle the fine hair across the tops of her thighs, the coarser hair on their insides. Fists the thin blanket in her hands, curls and uncurls her toes on the rug, slow clench and unclench and clench again. Flexes the muscles in her butt, relaxes them again as Mal leaves another trail of kisses, up onto Curie’s stomach this time.

“While I very much enjoy these kisses,” she says. “This was not the intended experiment.”

“Well, no,” Mal agrees. “But I like making you feel good. It’ll help warm you up too.” She pulls back, runs her hands up the insides of Curie’s thighs again. Parts Curie without hesitation, leans in to lick her once, long, slow, wet, from her opening to her clit, hums as she goes.

Curie moans, and one of her hands jumps from the blanket to Mal’s hair.

“I enjoy this sensation very much,” she says, tightens her grip on Mal’s hair as Mal repeats the action, stops over Curie’s clit to lavish attention until Curie squirms. She catches her thighs trying to close around Mal’s ears when Mal pushes back, holds her open, muscle shifting under skin as she exerts just enough force to keep Curie where she wants her.

“I’m glad,” Mal replies, pulls away just long enough to say so. Leans back in, presses her open mouth to Curie’s clit and sucks, gentle and careful, gauging Curie’s reaction as she goes. Slackens when Curie gasps and bites her lip, her eyebrows drawing down even before she makes a noise.

“That is too much, I think,” she says. “Too much.”

“Right, right,” Mal agrees. “What about lower? How much attention can I give your vagina before it gets uncomfortable?”

“Much more than my clitoris,” Curie replies, loosens her grip on Mal’s hair. “As other physiological reactions have been comparable to the closest equivalents I can reproduce without a partner, I hypothesize my reactions to other stimuli will be similar, if not identical within the margin of error.”

Mal nods, shifts her hands until one holds Curie open and the other slides through her folds.

“You’re still alright if I touch your clit, right? You just don't want that to be the focus?”

“That may be acceptable, yes,” Curie agrees. Pets Mal’s hair, turns her head side to side to study Mal’s face. Mal looks up at her, grins wide enough to squinch her eyes closed and show off her teeth. Curie reaches down, touches her lip and just barely brushes her teeth with her fingertips before yanking her hand back. Mal giggles, leans her head in against Curie’s stomach, and Curie giggles too.

“Just tell me if it gets to be too much, alright?” Mal tilts her head back again, kisses Curie’s bellybutton. Trails lower, pauses above Curie’s pubic hair to wait for a response.

“Certainly, _ma cherie_ ,” Curie agrees, digs her fingers through Mal’s hair again, combs it back.

Mal nods and lowers herself the rest of the way, presses one finger into her gently, sets her mouth to work--licks at where her finger disappears into Curie, runs her tongue between her labia first on one side, then the other. Runs her tongue over Curie’s clit once before dropping down again.

“Please increase your pressure,” Curie orders, slides one hand to the back of Mal’s head, pushes gently. Mal obliges immediately, shortens her strokes, increases the force behind her tongue until Curie is breathing high and fast, grinding her hips into Mal’s mouth. Mal fumbles with her finger, searches for Curie’s g-spot until she finds it, presses, keeps a steady pulse of pressure as she dances her tongue across Curie’s clit and labia. “Another finger?” Curie whimpers, tucks her knees in and flexes her legs, boxes Mal in. Mal obliges that, too, adds another finger next to the first, keeps up her pressure and pattern and the attention of her tongue.

Curie comes, gasps high and broken as she clenches around Mal’s fingers.

“You like that, huh?” Mal asks, muffled against Curie. “Keep going?”

“Yes, yes,” Curie agrees. “Please continue! Please, more stimulation.”

“How much more?” Mal asks, pulls away to un-muffle her voice. “Another finger?”

“Another finger would be appreciated, yes,” Curie agrees. Mal laughs, rearranges her fingers so she can slide a third finger in.

“Is that good?”

“Yes, yes,” Curie agrees, bends at the waist to run her hand through Mal’s hair and down onto her shoulders, scrapes her fingers across Mal’s shoulder blades and spine, scratches across her scalp with a whimper as Mal continues her ministrations. “Please continue.”

Mal hums, rests her tongue over Curie’s clit as she pulses with her fingers, presses back and forth.

Curie comes again, this time with a sigh, lets her hands go loose in Mal’s hair.

“Do you want to keep going?” Mal asks, pulls her mouth away but doesn’t move or remove her fingers. “Two is pretty good.”

“Two is certainly very good, _mon amoureuse_ ,” Curie agrees, leans back on her elbows, sighs as she tilts her chin toward the ceiling. “If you are amenable, there is another form of oral stimulation I would like to experiment with?” Curie scoots back on the bed, spreads her legs wider again. Mal sits back on her heels, withdraws her fingers and cups them with her other hand, leaves them in her lap. She squints, first between Curie’s legs, then she leans up on her knees to squint at Curie’s face.

“I’m not putting my mouth on your asshole, Curie.”

Curie snaps her legs together, presses her hands over her mouth as she giggles. Mal leans up further, rests her hands on Curie’s knees, leans her chest on her hands.

“I mean it,” Mal says. “I’m not going to do it.”

Curie is still giggling as she chokes out her response.

“That is certainly alright,” she squeaks. “I will not request you to do these things if you do not enjoy them.”

“Maybe another time,” Mal agrees, rises to her feet. Leans over Curie to kiss her. Drops onto the bed next to her, bundles Curie into her arms as Curie rolls over to meet her. “I’ll get some lube and I can use my fingers on you.”

“That sounds most agreeable,” Curie agrees, hums as she buries her nose in Mal’s collarbone. Mal reaches over her, tugs the blanket up over Curie’s shoulders, drops it over her own. Her back is still bare, prickling in the night air in the holey house, but Curie is warm and soft against her, already dozing off, giggles occasionally interrupting her soft breathing.


End file.
